Just Awesome Like That
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Shoot the Moon" 'verse. Harry was abandoned by the Potters, but adopted by the Kurosaki's. Six months later, during the yearly family vacation, Ichigo is eager to introduce her new brother to her awesome family. (Repost from my old account, Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts.)


**Title: **Just Awesome Like That  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own Yal Viya; St. Elizabeth's Orphanage; Sister Anne; and Philip, Violet and Albert Potter  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Child abandonment; mentioned character death; female Ichigo Kurosaki; female Dean Winchester; female Brian O'Conner; female Danny Messer; female Stiles Stilinski  
**Series:** Shoot the Moon  
**Fandoms:** Mainly _Bleach_ and _Harry Potter_, but with characters from _Power Rangers, Supernatural_, the Marvel Cinematic 'verse, _The Fast and Furious, NCIS, Takers, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf, The Unusuals, SWAT_ and _Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol_  
**Characters:** Ichgio Kurosaki and Harry Potter; with appearances by James and Lily Potter, Hermione Granger, Jason Scott, Deana Winchester, Tony Stark, Briana O'Conner, Adam Park, Eric Meyers, Tony DiNozzo, Taylor Earhardt, AJ O'Conner, Cordelia Chase, Tara Maclay, an OC nun from the orphanage and three OC Potter children; also contains mentions of Ichigo's unnamed grandfather; John, Mary and Sam Winchester; Stiles Stilinski and her unnamed parents; Justin Stewart; Conner McKnight; Clint Barton, Will Brandt, Jason Walsh, Brian Gamble and their unnamed parents; and Jeremy and Laura Meyers, the previously unnamed parents of Eric Meyers  
**Summary:** Harry was abandoned by the Potters, but adopted by the Kurosaki's. Six months later, during the yearly family vacation, Ichigo is eager to introduce her new brother to her awesome family.  
**Word Count:** 1,732  
**Author's Note:** I'm not entirely sure where this story came from. I had always planned on having Harry's twin selected as the Boy-Who-Lived, with Harry being abandoned by the Potters at a London orphanage, where he meets Ichigo, who decides that Harry is going to be her new brother. I just hadn't really planned on actually _writing_ it.

It was going to be mentioned in narrative only in another story that I'm working on in this 'verse. However, Ichigo and Haru had different plans in mind. Also, Ichigo really wanted to introduce Haru to the rest of her cousins.

This story is the result. It's kinda cute, but kinda sad at the same time. Let me know what y'all think.  
**Edit:** So, I had originally posted this a while ago, on another account. However, as I was working on later pieces to the 'verse, I began completely revamping the 'verse and who was related to whom. As a result, I decided to rewrite this, and the other pieces, and repost them. The only major thing that changed was the location of Yal Viya, and a few characters in the list when Ichigo introduces the cousins to Haru. Other than that, the story is more or less the same.

Fae

* * *

15 June 1986  
"Come on! Hurry up! I wanna introduce you to the others!" five year old Ichigo Kurosaki said as she grasped her brother's hand and dragged him along after her.

Their family had just arrived at Yal Viya, a series of private islands located within the infamous Bermuda Triangle that had been in their family for generations.

Every year, just after school ended for the summer, the entire family gathered in Yal Viya for vacation and a chance to get caught up on what was happening with the others. Since there were sixteen families who lived on three different continents, the last two weeks in June were the only time the entire family was in one place at the same time.

Well, mostly. There were a few people who didn't come, but for the most part, it was the whole family.

Yal Viya was a magical place that seemed to be a step back in time. Sure, all of the buildings had been updated and outfitted with electricity, cable and running water, but there was something about the place that was reminiscent of simpler times.

No one had explored the entire place since the very first ancestors had arrived here, but according to the maps and other records kept in the library of the main house, the wards encompassed almost seven hundred fifty thousand square miles.

There were eight islands spread throughout the triangle, containing a wide range of geography: beaches, lakes, mountains, caves, rolling hills, sprawling plains, rivers, swamps and forests. There was even a volcano. There were the remains of stables, orchards and vineyards from when their ancestors had lived there full time.

Recent additions included two golf courses, a ski resort, massive tree forts built in the forest, a waterpark and three regular pools. The largest island had an airstrip for arrival into Yal Viya. Additionally, each island contained a helipad and a dock for travel between the various islands.

The main compound was on the largest island. The house was on a cliff overlooking a beautiful beach. There was a path down the cliff to the beach and adjacent marina for those brave enough to take it. Otherwise, it was a three mile drive on a winding road through the forest and along the beach. The house itself had five bedrooms, which was nowhere near large enough for everyone, but over the years, a baker's dozen of cabins had been built into the mountainside around it.

Each of the golf courses was built on a separate island, with a similar grouping of residency around them. One island was almost entirely forest, and contained several complex tree forts, similar to the one from _The Swiss Family Robinson_. A fifth island was a large mountain range that defied local weather and was cold enough to be covered in snow year round and support a ski resort.

A sixth was an active volcano, although the wards around the buildings kept it from being destroyed when the volcano erupted. The seventh was almost entirely flat, one large plain, while the last island was the smallest and contained the ruins of the old vineyard.

The eight islands formed a rough circle and in the middle, deep under the ocean, were the remains of the once great civilization of Atlantis. Wards had been placed over the years, acting as a giant air bubble and enabling the family and any guests to visit the underwater city as if it were still on the surface.

This year, however, the family was staying on Calandria, the forest island, near the largest of the tree forts.

There were twenty cabins of varying size located in a horseshoe shape, giving every family their own place to stay with several cabins left over. A dirt path ran on the inside of the horseshoe, creating a cul-de-sac in the middle, which contained a small pool and a playground.

Ichigo was dragging her brother towards the playground. They were the last family to arrive since her mother was pregnant again and couldn't move as fast. Ichigo couldn't wait to show her new brother off to her cousins.

"What if they don't like me?" Haru Kurosaki protested, dragging his feet.

"Of course they'll like ya, Haru," Ichigo said, frowning when she thought about why he would be worried.

Six months ago, over winter break, she had been visiting her family in Great Britain. Her Aunt, Uncle and cousin had been at a party for Uncle Caspian's side of the family, so Ichigo had been bored.

Grandfather had decided to take her with him to St. Elizabeth's Orphanage where he played St. Nicholas for the children every year.

About an hour into the party, she had left to go to the bathroom. On her way back, she passed by the office.

_A fairly well-to-do family was talking with Sister Anne. The father had messy black hair and glasses, while the mother had long red hair. She was pregnant and holding a baby in her arms. The baby was in a blue blanket, so Ichigo figured it was a little boy. The father was holding a little girl with red hair. She was probably a year or two younger than Ichigo. The father was also holding the hand of a boy about her own age who had messy strawberry blond hair._

_There was another little boy standing next to Sister Anne. He was about her age as well, but he was dressed in ragged, second hand clothes, rather than the finery that the rest of the family was wearing. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was the spitting image of the father, Ichigo would have thought that he was an orphan that the family was adopting._

_Ichigo noticed the disapproving look on Sister Anne's face and inched closer to hear what was being said.__The more she heard, the more her eyes and mouth opened in shock._

_The boy- Harry- had a disorder or something and the family no longer wanted to deal with him. They were completely signing away their rights to him._

_Ichigo caught sight of the dejected look that flashed in Harry's eyes before he masked it and her eyes narrowed in indignation. She marched into the room, much to the family's shock and Sister Anne's amusement._

_"You are very bad people! How could you abandon your son, just because he's different? How could you be so cruel?!"__She didn't give them the chance to respond as she turned to Harry. "Hi! I'm Ichigo! You're gonna be my new brother! Com'on! St. Nicholas is visiting the other children right now. I bet he's got something for you, too!"_

_She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the office._

_"Have fun, Dears," Sister Anne called. "Such a sweetheart, that Ichigo. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Potter-" was all Ichigo heard before they were out of earshot._

_"What's your name?" Ichigo asked._

_"Harry," the boy said, shyly._

_"It's nice to meet you, Harry. Just you forget about those mean old people. You're gonna be a Kurosaki now. I don't actually live here, you know. But Mione's busy and I was bored, so Grandfather brought me here while he played St. Nicholas. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that." She brought both hands up to cover her mouth._

_Harry giggled slightly and Ichigo beamed at him._

_"Come on. Grandfather should be done, soon, then you can come home with us and meet Kaasan and Otōsan."_

_"Who?"_

_"Mother and Father. I'm from Japan, so I call them Kaasan and Otōsan."_

_"K- Kaasan and Ot-"_

_"Otōsan. You'll get it eventually."_

_"But once you leave, I'll never see you again."_

_"Nuh-uh! You're my brother now, Otōto."_

_"What does that mean?" Harry asked, staring at her with wide eyes._

_"It means little brother."_

_"How do you know you're the oldest?"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Five."_

_"Me, too. When's your birthday?"_

_"July 31."_

_"Weird," Ichigo said. "So's mine."_

_"So I could be the oldest."_

_"Doesn't matter. You're the shortest, which means you're the little brother and I'm the big sister." She stuck her tongue out at him._

_He giggled again, then sobered. "What if your parents don't want me?"_

_"Why wouldn't they?"_

_"My parents didn't," he said sadly, staring at the ground. "They only wanted Philip."_

_Ichigo glared at the wall. "Well, they're just stupidheads," she said with a huff. "You'll see. You'll be my brother."_

_He gave a faintly hopeful smile before they rejoined the party. Ichigo made sure to stick close to Harry the entire time._

At the end of the party, they had both been disappointed to learn that Harry couldn't leave with them, but Ichigo had dragged her parents back to the orphanage the next day. Masaki had taken one look at the boy and fallen in love. She and Isshin had been incensed when they heard the story from Sister Anne, and had immediately begun the process of adopting him.

It had taken six weeks for all the paperwork to go through, but on 21 February, Harry Potter ceased to exist and Haru Kurosaki was born.

Haru had met Hermione over the break, but this vacation would be the first time he met the rest of the family.

"Ichigo!"

Said girl was drawn out of her musings as Hermione Granger called out her name.

"Haru!"

Both Kurosaki twins got equally excited hugs from their cousin.

"Hey, Mione," Ichigo said with a grin.

The other kids greeted Ichigo with varying degrees of enthusiasm before Ichigo introduced them to her brother.

"Guys, this is my new brother, Haru," she said. "Haru, these are the rest of our cousins. There's Jason, Dee, Tony, Bree, Adam, Eric, Tony, Taylor, AJ, Delia and Tara. Dee's got a little brother, but Sammy is only two, so he's back with Aunt Laura and Uncle Jeremy. Their dad doesn't come out here anymore, since their mom died. Oh, and we've got a couple of other cousins, too. There's Stiles and Conner and Justin and the quads, Will, Jason, Brian and Clint. Stiles is Sammy's age. She's actually a Sami, too, but that's too confusing, so everyone just calls her Stiles. Conner and Justin are a year younger than them, and the quads are even younger than they are, so they're all back with their parents, too."

"It's nice to meet you," Haru said shyly, half hiding behind Ichigo.

"Come on, Haru! Let's go play Cowboys and Indians!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing Haru's hand and pulling him towards the playground.

Haru shot Ichigo a panicked glance, but she just laughed and grabbed Tara and Adam's hands as the rest of the cousins followed Jason and Haru.

Ichigo was bound and determined to make sure Haru forgot all about how his original family abandoned him and she knew that all of the cousins would help.

Her family was just awesome like that.


End file.
